


Distraction

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Series: Renben Fics [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blindfolds, Bondage, Coitus Interruptus, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Group Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pining, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Suspension, unexpectedly soft ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: Kylo needs a distraction from his hopeless pining over his co-commander, who he's sure he can never have. So he turns to the Knights of Ren to keep his mind - and body - busy. When Hux walks in on the events, however, Kylo learns that perhaps his feelings aren't a lost cause after all.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Knights of Ren/Kylo Ren, Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Kylo Ren
Series: Renben Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679722
Comments: 26
Kudos: 158
Collections: Kylux Stuck Inside Week 2020





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for kylux stuck inside week, this time hitting 3 (three!) of the prompts in one: public use, bondage/suspension, and sensory deprivation
> 
> Ren is a character from the Rise of Kylo Ren comics and this takes place in an au where he survives. You don't need to know much about him to read this, though, as the emotional aspects of this fic are kylux-centric

Kylo wasn’t moping in his quarters – or, rather, that’s what he told himself while being fully aware that he was embodying the very definition of moping. The matter was trivial, _should_ have been trivial, at least. But still, Kylo found himself laying in his room, hopelessly staring at the ceiling.

It was Hux, again, but not in the way it had once been. Despite their rocky start and near daily arguments, there had always been that underlying sexual tension between them. At least, there was from Kylo’s perspective. He had no idea if Hux felt the same. Worse, though, was that the thoughts of sex had morphed to include thoughts of something else entirely.

He thought about kissing Hux, about spending time with him, the two of them curling up in bed together and _holding_ each other. He thought about taking Hux to his favourite planets, showing him amazing locations, introducing him to foods far more exotic than the standard fare on the Finalizer. He thought about Hux being impressed with him, about how Hux might smile, how that face, so often frozen in haughty superiority or a scowl, might soften for him and him alone.

Kylo let out an aggravated sigh. He needed to do something about this, either to purge himself or these feelings or confess them, finally determine if they were returned. But Kylo just couldn’t bring himself to do it. He didn’t want to lose these feelings, give up the happiness they could bring if they were actually reciprocated; but he also couldn’t bear to ask, to risk rejection if it happened.

A distraction, though, was more obtainable. The Knights of Ren would be arriving soon and Kylo was looking forward to spending some time with them, like in the old days. And, if nothing else, he could always count on them to keep his mind occupied.

* * *

Ren knew about Kylo’s fixation on Hux which meant, by extension, that the rest of the Knights did as well. Not that Kylo was very good at hiding it, of course. Despite being much stronger in the Force than the others, the Knights knew him more than well enough to read his emotions. Kylo had never been good at masking anyway, so he didn’t even try anymore.

He hadn’t been sure exactly what he’d been looking for in terms of a distraction - maybe a fight, or alcohol, or something in that category - but sex, as it so often was, was what it had ended up being.

“I know what’ll take your mind off that crush of yours,” Ren had suggested, grinning lasciviously.

And when he’d suggested it, Kylo had eagerly agreed, the other Knights cheering and head butting each other with their helmets in celebration. Kylo didn’t care what it was, he just needed _something_. Getting his brains fucked out seemed like a spectacular answer.

“Just like old times, huh?” Ap’lek asked as he tied ropes around Kylo, always the best at rigging.

Kylo couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m a little heavier now, don’t forget.”

“Who do you think I am?” Ap’lek asked, feigning offence. “Have I ever let you fall?”

The others joined in on the banter, some taking Ap’lek’s side, others pointing out when one of his traps had failed in a battle. It was true his ropework had never failed in the bedroom, though. Kylo had been strung up by him so many times, it was impossible not to trust him.

A brief flicker of thought entered his mind, a wonder about how Hux was with ropes. He’d be good, Kylo thought. He was in the process of engineering a super weapon beyond all others and he was so damn meticulous, there was no way he wasn’t during sex too.

The pang of longing hit Kylo again and he forcefully shook it off. This wasn’t the time. Soon enough, they’d begin, and Kylo would be so blissed out and overstimulated, he wouldn’t know which way was up, let alone be able to pine after his co-commander.

Ap’lek expertly strung him up, the ropes attached to the ceiling so that Kylo was suspended in the air. His thighs were also tied to bring them up by his torso, better to display his ass, and Kylo sunk into the feeling as the ropes took his weight, feeling every knot and how they pressed into his skin. Yes, he needed this. The final piece was added – a blindfold – and Kylo sighed once it was tied, plunging him into darkness.

He didn’t have to wait long before he could hear the sounds of shuffling, certainly the Knights getting ready to have their way with him. Kuruk had fingered him open, quick and easy, while Ap’lek had bound him, so Kylo was ready. Kylo squirmed a bit in the bonds, restless and eager.

A smack to his ass had Kylo sucking in a breath. “Relax, kid. We’ll make you forget all about your precious General. Unless you want to pretend we’re him, of course.

It was Ren and Kylo huffed, scowling. “I don’t. Get on with it already.”

“Fiery today, huh?” Ren asked and Kylo could hear his grin. “You really must have it bad for him.”

Kylo was about to snipe back but Ren’s cock against his hole, pushing in without any hesitation, had him cutting off on a gasp. He heard Ren chuckle behind him, but Kylo didn’t care. Ren was so thick, filled him so well, and he didn’t hesitate to immediately start a hard pace, making Kylo moan shamelessly.

“Damn, he is worked up,” Vicrul said, his voice sounding like it was coming closer. “I forgot how loud, too.”

A chorus of laughter broke out but Kylo ignored it, too busy having his mouth stuffed full of Vicrul’s cock. He swirled his tongue around the head, earning him a sigh, and then Vicrul pulled back, shunting in hard, right down Kylo’s throat. Kylo barely held back a gag, struggling to moan around the girth.

Vicrul pulled back and thrust in again, going hard and deep immediately, and Kylo just relaxed his jaw and let him, catching snatches of breath when he could. Ren kept at it from behind, his thrusts steady and insistent, unignorable. With the blindfold on, there was nothing to focus on but the sensations, the two cocks moving in him, the bite of the ropes, the way he hung in the air. Kylo used what air he could get to moan his appreciation.

“You weren’t kidding,” Cardo said, also close now, and then Kylo jerked when his nipple was tweaked. “He’s always been a slut, but kriff.”

The words only served to get Kylo worked up more, his cock throbbing with every thrust from Ren and Vicrul. He swallowed around Vicrul’s cock when he lingered on the next thrust, causing Vicrul to curse and hiss, slamming back in even harder on the next. Kylo jerked in the ropes, trying in vain to move his hips but finding he had no leverage.

Ren laughed and slapped his ass again. “You’re acting like you’re not going to come at least three times before we’re done with you. Greedy whore.”

He was probably right and Kylo knew it, but that didn’t make the need building within him go away. Of the three of them, he didn’t know who was going to come first. Cardo pinched his nipple and _twisted_ , making Kylo shout around Vicrul’s cock, and Kylo suddenly realized it might actually be him.

In the end, it was Vicrul, shoving his pelvis against Kylo’s face and holding his head down with one hand as he groaned, loud and feral, his hips grinding against Kylo’s mouth. Kylo thought his eyes rolled back in his skull while Vicrul pumped his load down his throat, so deep he could barely taste it. A spasm ran through him, making Ren hiss, but Kylo kept it all down, panting when Vicrul finally pulled out.

A parting smack to his side was all he got and then Cardo – Kylo could tell from the shape of his cock alone – stepped up, slipping just the head into Kylo’s mouth. Ren was fucking him harder now, jerking Kylo back and forth where he hung from the ropes, making his head bob without him having to do anything at all. Kylo was too wound up to be passive though, sucking hard and swirling his tongue at all the right times.

Ren came soon after and then Trudgen declared himself next, getting a snipe from Ushar that he apparently ignored. Trudgen slid in and angled himself just right, going for deep, smooth thrusts rather than shunting in hard. Kylo moaned, high and desperate, his cock jerking as Trudgen hit his prostate on every pass, building the pressure inside him.

It didn’t take Kylo long to come, screaming around Cardo’s cock, his body jerking against the rope bindings. Someone – he had no idea who – was kind enough to stroke his cock through it, making Kylo whimper and tremble. All the while, Trudgen and Cardo continued to enjoy both ends of him.

Wet noises came from nearby but Kylo quickly dismissed them as inconsequential, too lost in sensation to care. He could barely _think_ with all that was happening and it was just perfect. He only realized what the sound had been when, several minutes later, something wet and sticky splashed against his side in time with Ap’lek moaning.

Kylo’s mind was fuzzy with overstimulation, just moaning incoherently, and soon enough, both Trudgen and Cardo came too – Trudgen inside his ass and Cardo pulling out to cover his face – and traded out. Ushar was behind him and Kuruk in front. The contrast between Ushar’s animalistic thrusts and Kuruk’s slow rhythm only made Kylo sink deeper into that headspace he’d been seeking.

He’d managed a second, almost painful orgasm and had just come down when he heard a distant beep. Through the fog in his mind, Kylo identified it as the alert that someone was at his door, though he couldn’t think of a single reason why that would be the case. He didn’t hear any of the others move, so Kylo decided to ignore it.

It chimed a couple more times and then stopped, so Kylo pushed it from his mind until a sharp voice caused everyone to freeze, silent. “Ren, I have-”

The voice cut off abruptly, apparently taking in the sight before him. Kylo was instantly back to full awareness. He wanted to sink into the floor.

“What in the stars is going on here?!” Hux demanded, even though it was blatantly obvious what was happening.

“Just a little stress relief, General,” Ren said, easy and relaxed. “Nothing to worry about.”

Hux sputtered indignantly and Kylo had never felt more awkward and ashamed in his life, tied and suspended, a cock in each end of him.

“You can join in, if you want,” Ren suggested when Hux didn’t say anything coherent.

“That’s-!” Hux started and Kylo heard someone get up, possibly Ren, and two sets of steps walking away.

He wondered if they were going to another room or the hall or what. Kylo still couldn’t believe that had happened, that Hux had walked in just then, had seen everything. It’d been so good a few moments ago, no lingering thoughts of Hux in his head for once, but now all Kylo could think about was how he’d just made certain Hux would never want him.

“Should we, uh, continue?” Trudgen asked.

Kuruk and Ushar were still hard inside him, though that wasn’t surprising. Privacy and shame weren’t concepts the Knights of Ren bothered with; the Ren all but forbade it. Kylo, for his part, was torn between continuing anyway, since the damage had already been done, and tearing himself free with the Force so he could go find a dark corner to hide in and never leave.

“Okay, we’re good,” Ren declared; apparently Kylo had been too focused on his own self-loathing to hear him come back, surely without Hux. “Boys, you can continue.”

There was a moment of hesitation, so Kylo resigned himself to this being the closest thing he ever got to what he’d wanted with Hux and nodded, giving the Knights permission to continue what they were doing. Kuruk ran a hand through his hair, comforting him, and Kylo couldn’t help but whimper. His eyes pricked and he distantly hoped he wouldn’t get the blindfold wet with his tears.

Ushar started up again as if nothing had happened and then Kuruk followed. Kylo went through the motions, wanting to find that place he’d been in right before, but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t let go again. He was just picturing the disgusted look on Hux’s face and nothing else.

Kuruk came first, filling Kylo’s mouth, and Ushar was quick to follow, coating Kylo’s lower back. Ap’lek was gentle when he stepped up and replaced Kuruk and somehow that just made it worse. Kylo couldn’t help but feel like he’d ruined the evening for not just him, but all of them. Stopping would be worse, though. Kylo didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts right now.

Sharp nails raking down his ass cheeks heralded Vicrul, apparently ready for a second round as well, coming up behind him, followed by his cock slipping in. A hand then wrapped around Kylo’s mostly soft cock and Kylo couldn’t help moaning. He knew it was probably out of pity, but the sensation was undeniable.

Ap’lek and Vicrul were pounding away when a voice broke the relative silence again. “You weren’t kidding, he really is something like this.”

Kylo froze, even as both of the cocks in him kept moving. Hux was still here. He hadn’t left. He was watching as Kylo was used, had been this entire time.

A loud, longing moan escaped without his permission, making Ap’lek hiss at the vibrations.

“Now you’ve got him going again,” Ushar said, clearly amused.

“Ah, he likes to be watched,” Hux said, like he was making note of it. “And spoken to – or about. Both, I think.”

“Right on both accounts, General,” Trudgen chimed in.

All Kylo could think was a litany of ‘Hux is here, he’s here, he’s _watching_ ’. His cock was filling again, sluggish from his previous orgasms, but his arousal was back full force. He worked harder, sucking Ap’lek’s cock like he could prove his worth that way, and clenching around Vicrul on every pass.

“Oh my, he really is getting worked up again,” Hux said and it sounded like he was smirking. Kylo moaned. “Such depravity.”

Hux said it like a compliment, like it was something he was almost in awe of, and Kylo moaned again, half a sob. It didn’t take long for both Ap’lek and Vicrul to come almost in tandem. Kylo worked them through it, eager for more.

“My turn again,” Ushar said, his voice coming closer as he did. “I’m taking his mouth this time.”

“Fine by me,” Cardo agreed. “I want his ass.”

Just like before, Kylo sunk into it, his mind going fuzzy again save for the portion that was hyperfocused on Hux, listening desperately for any further comments or even just his breathing. He wondered if Hux would fuck him too. Which end would he choose? Or maybe he’d declare Kylo too sloppy and jerk off on him instead, claiming he didn’t want to get the mess on his uniform.

With that thought in mind plus the unrelenting thrusts of Cardo behind him and Ushar down his throat, it didn’t take long for Kylo to come again, untouched this time. He howled and Ushar shoved in at that exact moment, making Kylo choke and another spurt of come to leave his cock. It was so intense it almost _hurt_.

“Well, now that was impressive,” Hux remarked, sounding like he meant it.

“I told you so,” Ren said. “Aren’t you glad you stayed?”

“I must admit I am. He truly is an exquisite slut.”

“Damn right,” Ren agreed. “That’s why we gotta use him while we have the chance.”

If Kylo hadn’t just come, Hux’s words would’ve sent him over the edge for sure. There was something odd about Ren’s phrasing, too, but Kylo was too blissed out to bother puzzling it out. He was no longer mentally capable of wanting anything more than to dangle there and serve whoever stuck their cock in him next.

Cardo and Ushar didn’t take much longer, and then he had Trudgen in his mouth and Kuruk in his ass. They were both slower this time and Kylo thought everyone must be getting tired. He’d ache for sure when this was all over, but that was a problem for the future. Right now, Kylo didn’t want to be done after they were.

Still, he enjoyed them while he could, but soon enough, Kuruk and Trudgen had both finished as well, both coming as deep as possible. He panted as they pulled out, ready for the next, but it seemed they were indeed finished. Kylo couldn’t help but be disappointed.

“Well, that’s it for us,” Ren declared, and it sounded like he’d stood up. “Right, boys?”

Murmured agreements followed, and then Ren continued, “I’m glad you enjoyed the show, though.”

“I did indeed,” Hux said, getting up as well. “I’d like to have a turn with him, though.”

Kylo could hardly believe his ears. His entire body tensed with anticipation. Was this really about to happen?

Ren’s grin was audible when he said, “Pick an end, General.”

Sharp footsteps approached and it took everything in Kylo not to hyperventilate. Hux was going to fuck him too. He’d dreamed of this so many times. The only shame was that Kylo definitely didn’t have another orgasm in him at this point.

 _Next time_ , the traitorous but perhaps not completely wrong part of his mind whispered.

“Decisions, decisions,” Hux said, stopping somewhere at Kylo’s side. “I’m sure your ass is good, but I suspect it’s loose enough for me to put my fist in at this point. I’ll take your mouth.”

Hux didn’t wait for an answer, just stepped up to his face and Kylo opened his mouth eagerly, letting his tongue hang out and inviting Hux to slip his cock in. Hux chuckled above him and a hand petted through his sweaty hair. Kylo couldn’t help a soft moan.

“Needy thing,” Hux chided, but it sounded fond. “Even after all that. Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you need.”

Kylo didn’t have to wait, Hux’s cock slipping inside moments later. He immediately wrapped his lips around it, sucking and licking and bobbing his head like his life depended on it. The exhaustion was starting to set into Kylo’s muscles, but he would show Hux a good time if it was the last thing he ever did in this galaxy.

“Ah, that’s it,” Hux said, starting to move his hips in time with Kylo’s movements. “Good boy, just like that.”

Moaning again, Kylo stretched his neck as far as he could, taking Hux to the base and getting a sharp inhale in return. The blindfold was turning out to be both a blessing and a curse. As much as it amplified sensation by limiting his senses, it also meant he couldn’t see Hux right now. He couldn’t see his cock or his face and, most importantly, he wouldn’t get to see Hux come.

 _Next time_. This time, it sounded like a vow.

Hux fisted a hand in Kylo’s hair, holding him still, and started fucking Kylo’s mouth, going deep into his throat on each pass. Kylo took him like a pro, willing his gag reflex into submission. The thrusts were so smooth, so precise; hard, but not punishing. Kylo would remember this moment for the rest of his life.

Starting to pick up the pace, Hux’s grip in his hair tightened. “Fuck yes, you’re just taking it. You love this, don’t you? Love to be _used_.”

Kylo moaned something that sounded like an affirmative and Hux moaned, followed by cursing.

“I’m close now,” Hux said, his breathing now uneven, his thrusts starting to stutter. “You’re going to swallow it like the good boy you are, right?”

Another affirmative sound, more desperate this time, and then it was only a few more thrusts before Hux came, letting out a cry that sounded like music to Kylo’s ears. He did as he’d agreed, swallowing every last drop of come that Hux gifted him with. Kriff, he’d do anything to see Hux’s face right now, though.

Hux gave one more thrust and then pulled out, panting. In the background, the Knights all cheered and clapped, apparently delighted by Hux’s participation. Kylo barely heard them, though, because he felt Hux’s breath on his ear.

“Next time you need some _attention_ ,” Hux whispered, so close and intimate, his breath so so hot, “come to my quarters. I’ll give you what you need.”

Kylo could’ve sworn he stopped breathing, unable to do anything but nod fervently. He could hear the Knights congratulating Hux and slapping him on the back and all the other things they did that he was sure Hux wouldn’t like. Kylo managed a tired smile.

By the time the Knights cut him down, so many hands rubbing him down, caressing him and cleaning him off, Hux was gone and Kylo was so tired he could barely stand. He couldn’t stop smiling, though, even when they nearly blinded him taking the blindfold off. Maybe he had a chance with Hux after all.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Kylo, Ren watched on, pleased with his work. If the kid was going to be too chickenshit to deal with it himself, well, sometimes intervention was needed, and now he at least had a chance. Kylo was one of his boys, after all. Ren was many things, most of them decidedly in the category of ‘not nice’, but he always took care of his boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/) or [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
